


Keeping Secrets

by ShenLong



Series: What's Your Kink Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Kink., Lemon, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is putting away the laundry when he stumbles upon a book Duo has hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17 

Pairings: 1x2 

Written for the 2005 Hatsukoi fic comp. 

Many thanks to Artemis for the quick beta job. *snugs* 

Written October 2005 ShenLong 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Picking up the basket of laundry, Heero carried it through to the bedroom and set it down on the bed. He could hear the shower running which told him his lover, Duo, was still enjoying the luxury of the hot water. Shaking his head in amusement, Heero began to take the clean clothes from the basket and put them away in the drawers and closet. Once the basket was empty, he began his routine search for the dirty laundry. They had a hamper in the bathroom for the sole purpose of placing the dirty clothes in, but for some reason, Duo had yet to be trained into putting his clothes into it. Usually Heero would find said clothes scattered around the floor of their bedroom, piled behind the door or stuffed in the closet. 

After checking all the usual hiding spots and finding only minimal dirty items, Heero scratched his head. There should be more than this, of that he was certain. He knew Duo had worn his favorite blue shirt yesterday and so far it hadn't shown up in the usual places. Heero glanced around the room wondering where Duo could have put the shirt. Maybe his braided lover had finally decided to use the hamper. "Yeah, and pigs might fly, too," Heero muttered to himself. He caught a glimpse of blue out the corner of his eye and turned his head. Peeking from just beneath the comforter of the bed, Heero could see a scrap of blue. It had to be the shirt. He walked over and knelt down. Looked like Duo had found another place to put his laundry - under the bed. 

With a sigh, Heero pulled at the piece of fabric but it didn't want to move. He tugged a little harder and the cloth reluctantly gave a couple of inches. Heero frowned. Either the shirt was caught on something or it was weighted with something. Giving another sigh, Heero dropped down to the carpet and peered under the bed. It looked as if the former was true. Heero reached underneath to try and dislodge the object that was preventing the shirt from coming out. Carefully his fingers reached for it and upon touching the surface, he grabbed a hold and drew both the object and the shirt out. 

Pushing himself up from his prone position, he took a good look at what had been stopping the shirt and his eyes widened. It was a book, a fairly thick one, too. Heero turned it over to read the title and dropped it, shock written on his face. 

'Spanking for Amateurs.' "What the hell?" To say he was stunned would be an understatement. Gingerly he reached for the book and picked it up, careful in case it might bite. Opening it, he thumbed quickly through the pages and then shut it quickly, his face flaming. His brain was screaming for him to shove it back in its hiding place; his hormones were insisting he take a more 'in depth' look. Grabbing the shirt, Heero tossed it into the basket with the other dirty laundry, casting glances at the book from time to time as he searched under the bed for any other stray items of clothing. 

Having pulled out a pair of socks and boxers to join the shirt, Heero was convinced there wasn't anything further in the laundry line to be found under the bed. He straightened up and cast another glance at the innocent looking book; a book that was screaming 'read me!' With a quick look around, Heero grabbed the book, tossed it into the basket and picking the basket up he bolted from the room. 

*** 

Duo turned the water off and stepped out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel, he began to dry himself off. Tying the towel around his waist he grabbed another towel and began the arduous task of drying the mane of hair he'd just washed. The brush followed next, working its way through the tangles and restoring order to the chestnut strands. Satisfied that he'd gotten the worst of the mess tamed, Duo grabbed the hair dryer and did his best to dry as much of the hair as he could. Fifteen minutes later most of the water had been blow dried from the locks and they now swirled around Duo's naked torso, teasing and tickling his skin. Picking up the brush again, Duo opted to put the hair into a ponytail rather than a braid as it was still damp in some places. Twisting the scrunchie, he dropped the brush back to the vanity top and left the bathroom. 

His bare feet made no noise as he padded across the carpet to the room he shared with Heero. The towel was removed and a pair of silk boxers drawn up over slender legs to sit loosely on his hips. Duo snagged a black, satin pajama top and pulled it on, leaving the top two buttons undone. He took the towel back into the bathroom and hung it up, knowing that if he didn't, Heero would have a go at him. Bathroom tidy, Duo headed off to find his lover and hopefully enjoy a little snuggle time. It was cold in the house and Duo felt the cold a little more owing to his hair still being damp, so he grabbed a blanket and draped it around his shoulders. Feeling a little warmer, he went in search of Heero. 

*** 

Heero had dropped the basket of laundry on top of the washing machine and then picking up the book, he headed for the lounge to sneak a look at the contents. Duo would be a while yet, having decided to wash his hair so Heero knew he would be safe for a bit to see exactly what this book contained. Dropping to the couch, Heero flipped open the book and scanned the index page. Thumbing through a few pages, he began to read. 

Duo walked quietly through the house searching for Heero, stopping in the kitchen to grab a soda and down it before continuing his search. Pausing at the doorway to the lounge, Duo spotted Heero's dark locks over the top of the couch. The television wasn't on but Heero appeared to be completely absorbed in something. Curiosity aroused, Duo snuck forwards. 

So absorbed in his reading, Heero wasn't aware of his long haired lover sneaking up on him and turned the page. 

Duo was almost at the couch, moving silently across the room. 

Heero had gotten to the technical part and was studying the accompanying picture with great interest before returning to read the text again. 

Duo worked his way around the end of the couch and pounced. "What ya doing, Heero?" 

"Agggghhhh! Fuck! Duo!" screamed Heero as he went six feet into the air, the book falling from his hands and hitting the floor with a thump. Instantly, he was after it. 

Duo was quicker though. Seeing the book go flying, Duo made a dive for it. "Sorry, Heero. I didn't mean to scare you so bad. I thought you would have heard or noticed me before I got this close," said Duo apologetically. "Must be one hell of a book if you're that absorbed in it. What is it?... Oh..." Duo's face went through a few interesting color changes. 

"I'm sorry Duo..." Heero began, but Duo cut him off. 

"You spying through my stuff now, Heero?" he snapped. 

"No! I would never go through your things, Duo," replied Heero, a little hurt that his lover should think he would do such a thing. 

"Then how do you explain this?" Duo held up the book. 

"Actually, I was searching for the dirty laundry. I knew you'd worn your blue shirt and that it would need washing, but I couldn't find it in any of the usual places. I spotted the cuff sticking out from under the bed and went to pull it out. It didn't want to move so I assumed it was caught on something. When I took a look and tried again I saw this book was the reason for the shirt not wanting to leave. When I pulled the shirt out so the book came too, and... well... I couldn't help but read the title and..." Heero paused for a moment, then continued, "what are you doing with this sort of book anyway?" 

"Errr..." 

"Are you interested in this sort of thing, Duo?" 

"Ummm..." Duo really didn't know how to answer. 

"I thought we had a pretty good sex life." 

"We do, Heero," replied Duo, quick to reassure his lover. "I love everything we do together." 

"Then why the book? Is there something you're not telling me, Duo?" Heero had a rough idea of why Duo had the book, but he wanted to hear it from his lover. "Does this sort of thing do something for you?" 

"Ah, fuck it," muttered Duo. "If you must know, Heero, yes it does. I've always wondered what it would be like to be spanked. I mean, I've seen pictures of it in some of the gay porn magazines and from what I've read it's supposed to be quite a turn on if done correctly. I... I wondered exactly what was involved so I spotted the book and bought it," Duo trailed off, unsure of his lover's reaction to his confession. He took a peek from under his bangs and was surprised to see Heero looking thoughtful. 

Digesting his lover's words, Heero confirmed his thoughts; _Duo was a closet submissive. A submissive with a fetish._ Heero's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought how to use this new found knowledge to his advantage. He smiled and turned to look at his lover. 

That smile set off alarm bells in Duo's head and he swallowed. "Uh..." 

"Come here, Duo," said Heero in a tone that told the American he wouldn't accept anything other than immediate obedience. 

A chill raced along Duo's spine at those words and he quickly climbed onto the couch to sit next to Heero. 

"Give me the book, please." 

Duo handed it over. 

"Thank you. Now, come closer." 

Duo complied, snuggling close to Heero's side. Heero draped an arm around Duo's shoulders and then opened the book before giving Duo a firm look. 

"You have been a naughty boy, Duo." 

"Huh?" 

"You should know better than to keep secrets from me." 

"But..." 

Heero made a tutting noise. "No buts or excuses, Duo. You have been a naughty boy and that cannot go unpunished." 

"Errr..." Duo was a little confused, but a tingle of anticipation shot through him; along with a touch of hope. 

"I'm going to punish you, Duo. I'm going to spank you until your ass is bright red." Heero opened the book again. 

"Ahhh..." Duo moaned. With Heero's words he felt his lower regions springing to life. 

"Now, let's see," Heero began as he found the page he had been perusing before being interrupted. "This looks right." 

Duo snuggled closer, peering at the page Heero had the book open at. He gave another moan and closed his eyes, excitement running through his body and heating his blood. The picture on the page had shown a naked man, draped over another's lap, ass high in the air and cheeks a healthy shade of pink. 

"Yes, I think this is exactly what we need to do," said Heero huskily. Quickly, Heero scanned the page, taking note of the information. If Duo had a fetish for this and Heero was to try and fulfill that fetish, he wanted to do it properly and make it something Duo would enjoy and remember. If nothing else, Heero was thorough in his preparations and grateful for his ability to absorb information without effort. Reading further, Heero felt his own jeans becoming a little restrictive. Looked like Duo wasn't the only one who was turned on by the thought of spanking. 

Having gleaned all the information he would need for now, Heero shifted slightly and put the book onto the table at the side of the couch, then his entire demeanor changed. Feeling the shift, Duo opened his eyes and glanced at his lover, wondering what Heero was up to. 

"Stand up," Heero commanded. 

Duo pushed himself away and stood. 

"Now, lose the blanket." 

Duo pulled the blanket from his shoulders and tossed it to the couch. He shivered with anticipation, his cock half hard. 

"Strip!" 

Barely holding the moan, Duo let his fingers wander to the buttons on the pajama top. He decided to do a little teasing of his own and slowly began to slide the buttons through the holes. Once they were all undone, he let the silky fabric slide from his shoulders, along his arms and then drop to the floor. His cock had hardened further and he tried not to catch the material against the sensitive head as he slid the boxers over his hips and down his legs. Once they reached his ankles, Duo stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Now completely naked, cock at half mast, he stood before his 'master', a coy look on his face. 

It was all Heero could do not to jump the beauty right there and then. Taking a deep breath and willing his body back under control, Heero forced his mind back to the task at hand. "Before we proceed any further we need to set some ground rules, okay?" 

Duo nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"Firstly; for now we will use the universal colors. Green for go, yellow for proceed with caution and red for stop. Got that?" 

"Yes." 

"Lastly; you are not to touch yourself at all. Understood?" 

Violet eyes widened a little. "Not touch myself?" 

"No. I'm in charge and you will do as I say. This is part of your punishment as well. You will not touch yourself unless I give you permission to do so. If you don't behave then I will be forced to use the handcuffs and cock ring." 

Duo shuddered. As much as he enjoyed being 'cuffed when they played sometimes, Duo didn't like the cock ring all that much. "Okay." 

"Okay what?" Heero stated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, master?" 

"Good boy." Heero shifted on the couch to get into a better position. "Over my lap, face down and present me with your ass." 

Still blushing, especially at the frankness of Heero's words and feeling his cock swell again, Duo walked over and lay himself across his master's lap as instructed. His cock slid between Heero's slightly spread thighs and he moaned with the friction. With his hands resting upon the floor, feet on the other side and his ass high in the air, Duo felt completely vulnerable. Heero's hands descended on his hips and he allowed his master to position him a little more to his liking. 

"That's better," said Heero softly as he ran a hand over the creamy buttocks exposed to him. He felt the skin shiver under his fingertips and smiled. So far, so good. Heero continued to run his hands over the globes of flesh, teasing and exploring. He let a finger ghost along Duo's crevice, brushing lightly over the quivering hole and then down to the sensitive perineum. 

"Mmmmm...." moaned Duo and wriggled his ass. The movement caused his cock to rub against the denim of Heero's jeans and give a little relief. Eagerly Duo began to hump. 

*Smack* 

Heero's hand came down relatively hard on Duo's right cheek and Duo yelped. 

"No humping. I said you weren't to touch yourself and rubbing against my leg is the same thing." 

*Smack* 

This time the blow landed on Duo's left cheek and the American jumped. 

Feeling a little concerned, Heero asked, "Status?" 

"Green," moaned Duo. 

Heero ran his hand over the cheek, soothing the area for a moment and lulling his partner into a false sense of security. He raised his hand again and brought it down sharply. 

*Smack, smack* 

Two open handed slaps were applied, one to each cheek and Duo groaned. Three more smacks followed and Duo was doing his best not to wriggle and squirm in case Heero mistook his actions as trying to relieve his aching cock. 

The flesh before him had started to turn a pretty pink color and despite his earlier misgivings, Heero found himself enjoying spanking his lover. He could feel Duo's cock trapped between his thighs, hard and throbbing and his own cock began to ache. Lifting his hand again, Heero began to spank his partner in earnest. 

Smacks rained down on Duo's ass, alternating between the left and right cheeks, sometimes high, sometimes low, occasionally across the top of the thigh and every now and then both cheeks at the same time. The skin was turning a lovely shade of red, blushing in its own way and Heero admired his handiwork. After applying several smacks, Heero caressed the skin, rubbing his hand over the abused flesh and causing Duo to moan. He dipped into the cleft and teased the hole that begged to be fucked, only to leave it wanting and return to applying more punishing smacks. 

As each blow connected with his skin, so Duo moaned and jumped. It stung and his ass felt like it was on fire but he was loving every minute of his punishment. When Heero stopped the spanking and caressed the hot flesh it was all Duo could do to keep his hips from moving and attempting to find some friction for his throbbing cock. The smacks had awakened the nerves and now they were hypersensitive, every soft touch sending tingles along them and igniting his desire to the point where Duo began to wonder if he would burn with the pleasure. 

"Have you learnt your lesson, Duo?" 

"What lesson?" moaned Duo as his entrance was teased. 

"That it doesn't pay to keep secrets from me." 

"Mmmm..." 

"I don't think you have." Heero stopped his teasing and began to spank his lover again. Smack after smack fell on Duo's rear, the skin turned red and felt hot to Heero's palm but the Japanese man didn't stop. Heero's hand began to sting but he continued to apply the smacks. Beneath his hand, Duo wiggled and squirmed, soft moans came from his mouth as he took his punishment. 

The pleasure was overwhelming, nerves were singing and his balls tight with desire. Duo's cock was heavy between his legs, weeping with frustration and need. His master continued to rain down the blows, the skin reddening further and becoming hotter by the minute. While Duo had done a little research into spanking and the pleasure it could bring if done correctly, nothing he'd read could compare with the actual experience. He was unbelievably turned on, his ass burned and he was a complete slave to the pleasure. His breathing became faster, heart rate increased and a light sheen of sweat broke over his skin. He began to pant and whimper, desperate to have his cock touched and relieve some of the ache. 

Sensing Duo was reaching his limits, Heero slowed his spanking, giving a couple of further smacks to the abused skin before stopping and then caressing the red flesh. He admired the tender skin that was hot under his hand as he traced his fingers over the red and cream flesh. He could feel as well as hear Duo's harsh breathing and hoped he hadn't gone too far; but Duo hadn't said 'yellow' or 'red' so he assumed his lover was okay. With one hand still tracing patterns over Duo's ass, Heero's other hand dipped under the couch cushion to find the tube of lube they kept stashed there. He pulled it out and flipped the lid. Working his other fingers to Duo's cleft, he spread the cheeks a little and squeezed some of the gel over the entrance and crevice. 

The cool gel was a welcome distraction from the heat of his ass and Duo moaned. 

"Status?" asked Heero again. 

"Green," came the reply. "Oh, god. This is so good, Heero," Duo added with a groan as those fingers began to delve between his cheeks. 

"I haven't finished with you yet," said Heero softly as he began to probe the entrance. Duo's ass opened up to him, sucking his finger inside and devouring it. Heero began to work the finger in and out, loosening the muscle and enjoying the feel of his lover's hot insides. A second finger was added and then a third. Duo was always tight but his passage stretched quickly, something Heero was thankful for as he didn't think he could wait much longer to take the beauty. His own cock was straining against his jeans, desperate to find freedom from the restricting denim and bury itself in the tight heat it knew so well. 

Deciding Duo was prepared enough for him, Heero slipped his fingers out. "Stand up," he commanded and Duo quickly obeyed, his knees shaking slightly as his body trembled with the new found sensations. 

Moving to a standing position sent tendrils of fire through Duo's ass as the muscles moved, but it was a wonderful feeling. He stood in front of his master awaiting the next order, cock pointing upwards and the precum dribbling from the head. 

"Touch yourself for me," said Heero as his eyes narrowed and he licked his lips at the sight of a naked and very aroused Duo. 

Eagerly Duo wrapped a hand around his swollen shaft and began to pump. His thumb slid across the head, spreading the dew and exciting him further. He cupped his balls and closed his eyes, panting and moaning as he stimulated himself. 

"Enough." Heero could see that Duo was getting close to his release and he wasn't ready to let his lover come just yet. 

Duo whimpered in frustration, but released his cock and balls, fingers twitching as he let his hands drop to his sides. 

"Strip me." 

Now that was an order Duo was happy to follow. Heero stood up and Duo stepped closer, his hands finding the hem of the turtleneck and tugging it up and over Heero's well defined torso. With the turtleneck removed, Duo tossed it to the side and let his fingers roam over his lover's chest, brushing over a pert nipple as they made their way down to Heero's zipper. The button was teased open and then the zipper made a downward move, Heero's cock springing forth as the cloth parted. 

Heero hissed as his cock found its freedom, and then groaned as Duo gave it a couple of quick pumps before removing his jeans. He hadn't put on any underwear, he didn't like the restrictions of the cloth, or so he told everyone. Actually he preferred to go commando as he enjoyed the feeling of the clothing rubbing against his nether regions. 

Duo dropped to his knees as he pulled Heero's jeans down over his hips and legs. As Heero lifted a foot, Duo pulled the fabric free, then repeated the action with the other foot. Tossing the jeans to one side, Duo couldn't resist placing a kiss to the crown of Heero's cock and then flicking his tongue over the slit. 

"Aa," moaned Heero as the sensations traversed his shaft and lodged in his groin. Tugging lightly on Duo's hair, he pulled the submissive up and kissed him thoroughly. "Enough of the teasing," Heero growled. "On your fours, on the floor." 

With a smug look, Duo dropped again to his knees and turned around. His hands went to the carpet and he presented his blushing rear end to his lover. Looking over his shoulder, Duo moaned as he watched Heero reach for the lube and begin to slather the gel over his impressive length. 

With his own cock now slicked, Heero dropped to his knees and positioned himself behind Duo, pushing his lover's legs wider apart and opening that delicious ass up to his sight. The reddish hue of the spanked skin added to the delectable picture and Heero groaned. 

"Please," moaned Duo. 

*Smack* 

Heero gave his lover another handprint. "I didn't say you could talk." 

"You didn't say I couldn't," replied Duo. 

"Ah." Duo was right, Heero hadn't said he couldn't talk. "I apologize." Heero gave Duo's ass a couple more smacks though, just because he could. 

Duo wriggled and squirmed. "Please," he begged. 

"What do you want, Duo?" 

"Fuck me, fuck me good and hard, master. I've been a naughty boy and I deserve to be fucked hard." 

"Ah, shit." Heero couldn't wait any longer and Duo's begging didn't help, especially when he used that husky tone. Grasping the base of his penis, Heero held himself steady, positioning his cock head at the tiny hole and then plunged inside with one, hard forward thrust. 

"Yesssss!" hissed Duo as his entrance was breached. He felt the slide of Heero's thick length as it opened him up and sank deep inside his channel, stimulating the inner nerves and adding to his torment. 

Pausing for a moment to let his lover adjust, Heero did his best to control his own hormones that wanted nothing more than to slam in and out of that tight sheath. It was hot, tight and moist, Heero groaned with the effort of staying still. After a moment he felt Duo's passage clenching around his shaft and took it as a sign that Duo was ready for him to move. Grasping Duo's hips, Heero began to withdraw, only stopping when the head threatened to come out; then he plunged back in - hard. 

"Ahhh... Yessss!" moaned Duo. The slide of Heero's cock along his sensitive inner walls was further enhanced by the state of his now hypersensitive ass cheeks, adding to his pleasure. With Heero's forward thrusts his groin came into contact with Duo's spanked cheeks and that sent sparks of pleasure and pain along Duo's nervous system. Duo wondered if anyone had ever died from the intensity of the feeling. 

Heero was similarly overwhelmed. Sex with Duo was always good, but this was like nothing he thought possible. Holding firmly to Duo's hips, Heero began to establish a rhythm. He spread Duo's blushing cheeks so he could watch the slide of his cock in and out of that hole, smirking as he felt Duo's muscles tighten and grip with his outward stroke then loosen and devour his shaft greedily with the inward push. Pretty soon Duo's hips were slamming back against him as that willing body tried to draw him deeper inside. 

Angling slightly, Heero was able to find Duo's prostate, knowing he'd hit it when Duo suddenly convulsed and cried out, the inner walls clamping tightly around his shaft. Heero gave a wicked smirk and then proceeded to fuck Duo as hard as he could and hit that sweet spot as many times as possible. 

Moans and groans filled the air along with harsh breathing. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh added to the symphony and the occasional scream of pure pleasure rounded off the stanza. Feeling his end rapidly approaching, Heero dipped a hand beneath his lover and found the thickened shaft that bounced between Duo's legs with the movement of their lovemaking. He grasped it in his hand and tightening his grip, began to stroke. 

It was all too much for Duo. Sobbing his pleasure to the four walls, he gave into the urge to come, his balls drawing close as the fire of his orgasm ripped through him. Seed spurted from his slit, spraying the carpet and hitting his arms. With his fall into nirvana his sheath began to spasm, trapping Heero deep within and caressing the length with muscular ripples. 

As Duo found his release, so Heero continued to thrust, despite the almost impossible task considering how hard Duo's channel was clenching around him. Three more thrusts and Heero felt the familiar burning in his belly; two more and the fire burst forth, his essence shooting from his cock to be lost deep in Duo's insides. Heero's hips jerked reflexively as the last of his cum was sucked from him and then unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed onto Duo's back. 

Duo's arms and legs were trembling, the force of his orgasm leaving him as helpless as a kitten and completely drained. With Heero's added weight to his back Duo sank to the floor, prone and panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

They lay like that for a while, the intensity of their orgasms overwhelming them and neither really wanting to move and lose the moment. Finally Heero pushed up. "We need to clean up," he said and wandered off to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a warm wash cloth. Wiping Duo down, Heero smiled at the sated look on his lover's face. With the clean up done, Heero dressed himself and then assisted Duo into his boxers and pajama top. Duo was like a sleepy kitten and it warmed Heero to see him that way, he really was cute. 

Both dressed, Heero sat back on the couch, Duo next to him with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, weight taken on his hip as opposed to his tender rear and head resting against Heero's chest. Duo's eyes were closed and Heero could swear Duo was purring. Picking up the book again, Heero thumbed through a few pages. Duo cracked open a sleepy eye. 

"Are you okay Duo? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" asked Heero softly. 

"No, you didn't hurt me. That was fantastic, Heero. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I know it wasn't anything like what I did feel. That was great. It was such a turn on. Thank you for taking good care of me." Duo snuggled closer. 

"It was my pleasure." Heero smiled at his lover and then returned to thumbing through the book. Suddenly Heero froze and looked at Duo. "Are there any other kinks or fetishes you have that I should know about, Duo?" he asked with a touch of worry in his voice as his mind supplied him with all sorts of different kinks. 

Duo laughed. "Don't worry, Heero. If I do, you will be the first to know." 

~ Owari ~


End file.
